¿Juntos de nuevo?
by CrazyGothic-dxc
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Gwen y Duncan piden perdón a Courtney y Trent? ¿Volverá a nacer esa amistad o ese amor?  Descubranlo aquí.  AVISO:És mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Holasss!**

**Qué tal ? Yo bien. Bueno este es mi primer fic y no estoy muy segura de que sea bonito, más bien pienso que será horroroso XD.**

**Le dedicaré este fic a CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111 y a lolitaluv12 porque es gracias a ellas que ahora estés leyendo este fic. Primero yo solo leía unos hermosos fics, los de ellas dos. Por eso me armé de valor y creé una cuenta. Ahora aquí estoy, con mi primer fic.**

**Ya no les entretengo más, os espero abajo. A leer:**

Juntos de nuevo

1: Prologo

Una perezosa morena se despertó. Las 9 de la mañana, era sábado y no había colegio. Se levantó y fue a preparar el desayuno.

**POV's Courtney:**

Preparé el desayuno: Tostadas con mermelada y leche. Luego me lo comí y me fui a vestir. Al acabar me lavé los dientes y revisé mi correo.

Un mensaje de Gwen: ¿ Que querrá esa cara pálida, robanovios ahora?

Lo abrí. Lo leí al acabar me quedé perpleja y lo volví a leer, en el mensaje ponía:

_Hola Courtney, soy Gwen._

_Duncan y yo te esperamos en el café del centro comercial a las 11._

_Trent también será presente. Os queremos pedir perdón por el malentendido. Fue un error. Por eso os vamos a pedir perdón de la manera más estrambótica que hay._

_Entiendo que no nos quieras perdonar pero al menos danos una oportunidad._

_Se despide: Tu mejor amiga, Gwen._

No me lo podía creer, Carapalida i Criminal, ¿ pediendo perdón? Al parecer no són tan malos como creía. Bueno me fui a duchar para estar arreglada, hoy las cosas cambiarán.

Ya tengo ganas de oir:

¿Nos perdonamos?

Y entonces yo diré: Por supuesto que sí.

Y volveremos a estar, **juntos por siempre.**

**¿ Que les pareció?**

**Bueno,malo, horroroso..**

**dejad rewiews para la continuación. Y recordad que es mi primer fic.**

**Hasta otra. Se despide: CrazyGhotic-DXC**


	2. Chapter 2 Una canción para un perdón

**Holaaaa! Aquí CrazyGhotic-DXC de nuevo!**

**Les dejo el nuevo capítulo de ''¿Juntos de nuevo?''.**

**Este capítulo lo quiero dedicar a CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111 y a eclipse total por dejar rewiev y decirme en lo que tenia que mejorar. Espero que este también os guste. Y perdonen si tarde en actualizar.**

**Nos vemos abajo, BYE!**

GWEN'S POV

Clicé a enviar. Me sentía ridícula haciendo eso, pero todo sea para solucionar las cosas entre mi mejor amiga y el chico que me gusta.

DUNCAN'S POV

Hoy recuperaré a mi princesa, recuperaré a la chica de mis sueños, recuperaré a la chica más guapa, sexy, mandona, inteligente… En fin, recuperaré a Courtney.

TRENT'S POV

Mensaje de Gwen lo leí y mis ojos brillaron, Gwen me estaba pidiendo perdón, al fin la volveria a tener entre mis brazos. Recojí las cosas y me dirijí al café, como ponía el mensaje.

NORMAL'S POV

Courtney y Trent se encontraban en el café esperando a sus respectivas citas. No parecían por ningún lado y se estaban ponendio nerviosos:

-Quizás solo haya sido una broma pesada- dijo Trent.

-¡En ese caso que se olviden de que algún dia los perdone, porque no lo pienso hacer!- respondia Courtney, poniéndose de los nervios.

Entonces en el escenario del café aparecieron Gwen y Duncan y, al unison, dijieron:

-Esta canción es para dos personas muy especiales que están entre el publico… ¡Courtney y Trent!- y se pusieron a cantar una canción.

Al acabar Courtney y Trent estaban asombrados. De seguro que cantar delante de todo el café daba mucha vergüenza.

Courtney se acercó corriendo a Duncan y este le dijo:

-¿Me perdonas, PRINCESA?-

-Solo si prometes que no volverás a serme infiel- dijo ella más seria.

-Te lo prometo, no lo volveré a hacer- contestó él y se besaron apasionadamente. Luego salieron del café cogidos de la mano y riendo.

GWEN'S POV

Vale, Duncan y Courtney ya se han perdonado ahora me toca a mí. Me acercó a Trent caminando lentamente y un poco sonrojada. Una vez estoy lo suficientemente cerca mira a esos ojos verde esmeralda. Esos ojos que me hacen enloquecer y le digo:

-¿Trent, me perdonas por favor?-

Entonces él me coge de las manos y me dice

-Claro que si- y nos fundimos en un tirno y dulce beso.

_Al dia siguiente…_

COURTNEY'S POV

Me desperté y desayune. Luego me vestí, me puse una camiseta azul oscuro con un hombro descotado i unos shorts texanos. De zapatos me puse unos blancos, con poco tacón, me peino y salgo con mi mochila a la escuela.

Cuando llego corro a hablar con mis mejores amigas, Gwen y Bridgert.

BRIDGERT'S POV

Por ahí viene Courtney. Gwen me ha explicado que ya se han perdonado, y con Duncan también. Ahora podremos volver a estar juntas, como en los viejos tiempos.

**Y bien,¿Cómo quedó? Espero que bien… Espero que en este capítulo haya mejorado con los errores ****CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111 y eclipse total****. Bueno, intentaré actualizar rápido y…**

**¡DEJAD REWIEW!**

**¡Suerte!**


	3. Chapter 3 Muchas notas y poca clase

**Hola! Aquí yo de nuevo. Este es el tercer capítulo. **

**Aclaraciones: TDI/TDA/TDWT no me pertenecen( ojalá XD)le pertanecen a sus respectivos creadores. Bueno, no los entretengo más.**

**¡DISFRUNTELO!**

DUNCAN'S POV

Otro aburrido día de clases, pero asistiré por MI princesa. Desayuno, me peino y me visto. Cojo mi coche y me voy.

Al cabo de unos 10 min. estoy delante de la puerta. Rayos, cerrada. Tendré que entrar por la puerta trasera.

Una vez dentro, entró a clase y veo a mi pricesa con cara de ''llegas tarde''.

Por suerte no está la profe así que me sentare en mi asiento como si no pasara nada.

-Llega tarde señor Duncan White- rayos, no la había visto. En fin a aburrirse, digo a estudiar.

ABURRIMIENTO,ABURRIMIENTO,ABU…

¡Ehh!

Alguien me ha tirado una nota de papel. La leo y solo abrirla se me forma una sonrisa en la cara, es de Courtney, MI princesa. En la nota pone:

-Hola, llegas tarde. ¡Que sea la última vez que pasa eso porque te he echado de menos Dunkito! En la hora del comedor hablamos de cuándo va a ser nuestra primera cita, ¿OK?

Adios CRIMINAL.

DE: TU princesa

PARA: MI criminal. -

Le respondo y le tiro una bola de papel arrugada a la cabeza.

COURTNEY'S POV

Le mando la nota y al cabo de un rato, recibo la contestación:

-Por supuesto que si Princesa-.

Luego me vuelvo a poner atenta a las explicaciones de la señorita.

Cuando se acaba la clase de castellano, empezamos inglés y en esa asignatura me llega otra bola, ¿de quién será esta vez?

-Un poema para mi princesa:

Prometo amarte...

No dudes amor mío, cuando te digo que nunca te abandonaré, ni la muerte misma me podrá separar de ti.

Tú, significas todo para mi…

Siempre guardé la esperanza de encontrar un lazo como el nuestro y ahora, no hay nada en el mundo que desee más… que amarte y que me ames.

Aún el más perfecto de amor visto en un sueño con la fascinación de lo imaginado, empalidece al compararlo con la dicha de mi vida contigo, mi amor es inmenso, y nunca cesará.

Siempre que pienso en nosotros, en como compartimos nuestros anhelos, el gozo, los triunfos, y el dolor…

Tengo la certeza de que nuestra unión perdurará…

Te prometo que siempre te amaré….  
>Se que no es nada fácil enfrentar<br>La vida…

Pero se que juntos tu y yo, inseparables, nos fortaleceremos mutuamente y venceremos cualquier problema por fuerte que sea, y al transcurrir los años y estemos viejitos, nuestro cabello blanco será testigo de los altibajos del vivir, de nuestras esperanzas, oraciones y el amor compartido de por vida.-

Qué lindo que es mi Duncan. Le enviare una nota yo tambiés.

Acabo la nota, me quedó así:

-Para mi criminal:

Aprenderé de ti

Dame tus manos y aprende a volar conmigo  
>Comparte tus sueños y llenarás mi mundo;<br>Deja que agrande tu alegría y mis lágrimas serán pequeñas,  
>Confía en mi sonrisa, que te entrega la vida entera;<br>Compartamos un mismo lenguaje, y hablemos sin decir palabra,  
>Intenta acercarte a mí cuando todos se hayan ido,<br>Deja que te roce el rostro, cuando tus derrotas se apoderen de tu vida.

Dame un motivo, para sentir orgullo desmedido,  
>Adopta mi postura, y hagamos sintonía por la vida;<br>Enséñame el rostro de la ternura compartida,  
>Abre tus miedos a mi mundo, y yo lucharé contra ellos;<br>Deja que lave tus dudas, y aprenderás a ver entre ellas,  
>Dame una sola duda, que yo seré juez pero no verdugo.<p>

Deja que te llene el alma, te cantas de risas y alabanzas;  
>Comparte tu vida con la mía, y enséñame de lo que está hecha la vida,<br>Aprendamos a caminar juntos, y pondré mis hombros juntos a los tuyos,  
>Dime de qué está hecho el amor, y me dedicaré a predicarlo,<br>Dame tus sueños y horas, y dedícame la pasión de tu gloria;

Hazme entender que no es un quien gana, sino dos que vencen y gozan,  
>Permíteme ser pilar en tus fracasos, y mano suave en las victorias,<br>Enseñemos con el ejemplo y la paciencia, pero practiquemos con nosotros primero  
>Ten ganas de enseñarme tu vida, y yo poco a poco te daré la mía;<br>Seamos uno en los momentos difíciles, y dos en los momentos de gloria;  
>Procuraré ser ejemplo de firmeza y miraré como haces tú la grandeza.<p>

Seré tu amiga si me lo permites y tu mi vida si me lo pides,  
>Lavaré tus lágrimas cuando te creas perdido, y tomarás mis manos cuando siente frío;<br>Sabré decir lo siento cuando me equivoque, y tu cariño cuando me sienta herida,  
>Trátame con delicadeza cuando miras al cielo, pero con miedo cuando ves al futuro,<br>Respetaré tus decisiones, y compartiré las consecuencias.

Seré quien te acompañe en cada etapa de tu vida  
>Quien te guía si te sientes perdido<br>Cuidaré de ti cuando estés dormido  
>Y te daré palabras sabias cuando te sientas confundido.<p>

Seré quien necesitas cuando menos lo esperes  
>Y de quien enorgullecerse al estar conmigo.<p>

Seré quien te diga cuando cometas errores  
>Pero también quien comparta tus múltiples logros.<p>

Seré tu vida, tus sueños y tu compañera  
>Si tan solo tú al mirarte, sepas toda mi vida entera-.<p>

La doblo y se la tiro.

Luego pienso de enviarle también una nota a Gwen y a Bridgert así que escribo otra:

-**AMIGA PARA SIEMPRE **

Una fuerte amistad nos une amiga mía,

Una amistad a prueba de balas y tormentas,

Tu mano cariñosa tendida hacia mi mano,

Hace que la existencia sea menos pesada.

Los secretos compartidos nos unen,

Las lágrimas lloradas al compás también,

Crecimos a la sombra del mundo,

Y supimos crear un edén particular.

Espero que sigamos juntas año tras año,

Cada día al despertar festejo tu presencia,

Compañera, consejera, protectora,

Espero que seas mi amiga para siempre.

Esa para Gwen se la tiro y preparo la de Bridg:

POEMA PARA UNA AMIGA ESPECIAL

Año tras año, día tras día crecimos juntas,

La bella edad de la adolescencia nos recibió bailando,

Amigas inseparables fuimos superando los dolores,

Amigas inseparables permaneceremos cuando llegue el ocaso.

Te debo aquellas pena que supiste curar en mi,

Te debo el desamor del que me sacaste casi sin heridas,

Tenías para cada dolor una cura,

**Para cada problema una solución. **

Nunca tuve una amiga como tu y creo que jamás la tendré

Cada vez que necesites una ayuda allí estaré,

Como un ángel de la guarda para velar por ti,

Y responder con todo mi cariño y con mi amor.- ya esta ahora se la envio.

Bueno mas me vale estar por clase.

¿Les gusto?

Espero que sí, no tengo nada más que decir, salvo….

¡Rewiews! XD

Hasta otra


	4. Chapter 4:La cita y el plan

**¡HELLO! Ya sé, tarde en actualizar. Pero la escuela es la culpable. Además, ya visteis que creé 3 fics más, espero que les gusten. Este también es mas largo, espero que les guste mi siguiente capítulo también . No les entretengo mas, a leer.**

**DISCLAMER: TDI, TDA, TDWT no me pertenecen, si fuera así Gwen y Courtney seguirían siendo amigas y Heather hubiera sufrido mucho, ha, ha, ha XD.**

-Señorita Cornye- me dijo la profe después de lanzarle la nota a Bridgette, por supuesto, equivocándose de nombre como siempre.

-Courtney, señorita- dije alterada por si me castigaba. ¿Qué explicación daría a mis padres?

-Como sea. Atenta a clase, no la castigaré porque es la primera vez que te llamo la atención. La próxima vez si- dijo, no se que me paso pero le mentí.

-No estaba distraída, profesora- pensaba que me mataría.

-¿Ano? Entonces responde a esta pregunta de mis explicaciones- pues nada, a probar suerte-¿Cómo se dice en inglés, cual es la montaña más grande del mundo?-

-_Amén- _dije, dentro de mis pensamientos- ¿What's the biggest mountain in the world?-.

La señorita me miro raro mientras pensaba ''tierra trágame''.

-Correcto- dijo la seño- estaba equivocada le ruego que me disculpe-

¡Acerté! Y la profe me pide perdón, 1 yo 0 seño.

-Disculpas aceptadas- eso lo logro hacer porque soy lista.

El resto de la clase transcurrió normal, oí un par de veces mi nombre pronunciado mal, pero nada fuera de lo corriente con la señorita Lee. Llegó la hora de comer, me dirigí hacia el comedor y me senté en una mesa a comer verdura.

DUNCAN'S POV

Cuando la clase acabó me dirigí corriendo hacia el comedor para ver a mi princesa, que como siempre se salvó del castigo, no sé como lo hace, debe ser su inteligencia o algo así.

Legué al comedor y la vi sentada en una mesa. Seguía tan bella como siempre. Comía verdura, creo que se preocupa mucho en su cuerpo, en fin, me pedí una pizza y me senté a su lado;

-Buenos días Duncan, gracias por el poema- dijo sin mirarme.

-Denada PRINCESA- le conteste-Teniamos que hablar sobre nuestra cita, ¿no?- le pregunté.

-Si, claro-me dijo, y emezó su discurso- ya sabes como fue nuestro rompimirnto, verdad…

En el episodio en que te besaste con Gwen, yo aparezco muy molesta con vosotros por el beso lo que hace que termine contigo (lo que era obvio) y Hether al ver a tención entre Gwen ,yo y Sierra se siente confiada, mientras tanto en los chicos Alejandro tramo un plan para quitarme la concentración de Gwen y tu proponiéndome unos momentos después que coqueteara con Tyler (lo que no le funciono).

Cuando entraron a al área 51 (que era el desafío) vosotros tuvieron un momento romántico lo que causo su 2do beso, al final Tyler y Gwen consiguieron un material que funcionara (como decía el desafío) lo que los puso en una carrera para la victoria, Tyler al llegar sin querer izo que el marciano que capturo se muriera lo que causo que el equipo amazónicos ganara pero cuando iban a llegar Courtney puso el pie a Gwen para que se callera, pero el objeto salió volando hasta las manos de Chris lo que les izo ganar.

En la eliminación botaron a Tyler, pero al verlo me enfurecí al ver que lo eliminan pero al rato me enojo tanto que lo echo del avión jurando vengarme de Gwen y ti.

Ahora que te acuerdas mejor te diré, no quiero que vuelva a pasar eso, ¿me lo prometes?- acabé mi discurso

-Claro PRINCES. No volverá a pasar- me contestó el.

- Vale entonces… ¿Te va bien mañana a las 6 para ir a cenar al restaurante SOMS?- pregunté.

-Si-dijo MI criminal.

-Vale. Quiero que vengas bien peinado y bien vestido. Me tendrás que pasar a buscar con tu coche a las 5.45,¿OK?- le dije.

-OK- y así acabé de comer y me fui al recreo. Necesitaba hablar con mis amigas.

HEATHER'S POV

¿Así que Courtney y Duncan ya se han perdonado? Pues que pena que romperán de nuevo después de su cita. Tengo un plan. Como me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente.

Un momento, ¿ese es Alejandro?

-Hola, Alejandro- le digo en tono seductor.

-Hola guapa- me dice el. Luego nustros labios se juntan hasta formarse en un beso, al principio dulce y tierno, pero luego va pasando a unos mas apasionadas. Estamos a punto de meternos en el baño cuando suena la campana, ¿esque las profes lo tienen que estropear todo? En fin, me despido de Alejandro y voy hacia la clase.

NORMAL'S POV

Después de las clases, una morena de nombre Courtney se estaban arreglando, hoy tendría una cita y no se la quería perder. Se recojió el pelo en un moño y se puso un vestido escotado color azul oscuro que le llegaba por las rodillas y unos legins negros. De calzado unas botas de color gris flojo, pero con algunas manchas de un gris mas fuerte.

Despues cogió su estuche de maquillaje y se puso un poco de sombra plateada en los ojos, se pintó los labios de rojo carmesí y se puso una pizca de coloreete en sus mejellas de color rosa flojo.

Al acabar fue hacia su mesilla de noche y cogió un paquete. En el paquete poní:

_De: tu princesa Courtney_

_Para: Mi criminal Duncan_

En casa de un criminal la escena no variaba. Un punk se estaba ''arreglando. Este se llamaba Duncan. Duncan se peino su pelo, se puso mas tinte de color verde florescente en el pelo y se vistió con una camiseta negra, con una calavera blanca en medio. Luego se puso unos texanos que le llegaban hasta el tobillo y unas bambas blancas. Cogió un paquete que tení en la mesilla de noche y se fue con su auto a casa de una chica.

Ya arreglada Courtney se sentó en el sofá con un paquetito en sus manos cuando oyó un coche pitar:

-¡PIP, PIP!- se oia- ¡PRINCESA, soy yo Duncan!- al oir su voz Courtney se puso un abrigo color marrón con piel en la capucha y salió a la calle.

En el coche Courtney le iva diciuendo las indicaciones para llegar al restaurante SOMS a Duncan. Una vez a dentro pidiero una mesa de dos en la terraza. El camarero los guio hacio su mesa. Era una mesa preciosa con un candelabro con tres velas al medio y un jarrón con unas rosas. Las rosas eran ocho en total: una roja, otra rosa, una naranja, una azul, una blanca, una negra, otra amarilla y una verde. Era la mesa perfecta para una velada romantica. Se sentaron y el camarero les trago la carta:

**PRIMER PLATO:**

_Sopa_

_Canelones_

_Ensalada variada_

_Rollitos de lechuga_

_Crema de champiñones_

_Chips de alcachofa_

_Buñuelos de bacalao_

_Puré de calabaza _

**SEGUNDO PLATO:**

_Carrillera de ternera_

_Alitas de pollo con salsa a la vinagreta_

_Escalopa_

_Churrasco_

_Fideua_

_Orada_

_Ternero con salsa de frutas del bosque_

_Albóndigas de calamar_

**POSTRES:**

_Naranja confitada_

_Helado de canela_

_Macedonia_

_Postres de músico_

_Mus de chocolate con nueces_

_Tarta de fresa_

_Yogur natural_

_Fresas con nata, azúcar o vino_

Después de mirarse los platos pidieron:

COURTNEY: Ensalada variada, Orada y macedonia.

DUNCAN: Chips de alcachofa, escalopa y helado de canela.

Después se pusieron a hablar:  
>-Todavía no puedo entender como me pudiste engañar con Gwen- dijo Courtney.<p>

-Gwen fue una aventura nada más- le contestó el.

-Bueno, pero no me vuelvas a ser infiel- respondió Courtney.

La noche continuó normal sin ningún problema. Al acabar se dirigieron al coche y Duncan lo llevó a Courtney a su casa. Cuando llegaron Duncan le dijo a Courtney:

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti- respondió Courtney.

Luego se dieron un beso apasionado y a la vez dulce.

**¿Cómo quedó? ¿Valió la pena esperar?**

**En fin, dejen rewiews que me motivan.**

**BY**


End file.
